


Selfish

by Nuleon



Series: Loki One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuleon/pseuds/Nuleon
Summary: Odin was benevolent,Frigga was kind,Thor is brave,and Loki is selfish.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Loki One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074731
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Selfish

It started at his toes. Within a few seconds he couldn't stand. Thor's golden locks were shielding his view of the sky. "Brother, Brother no. _No, no, no_." The oaf's words were near unintelligible with his sobs, fat tears falling from his face o to his own. Or maybe those tears were his own? He couldn't tell.

"I love you, brother" He heard himself say it.

"Loki, plea-"

Loki Friggason was no more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

His body was being pulled, but his body was in pieces. Microscopic peices. He's dust.

Then he was in one piece. The sky was still blue, the trees still green. Everything was once as it was, but time had passed. 

Loki knew he died. The time was past for child like nativity, for hopes of it all just being a bad dream. Thanos, the Mad Titan, had won. And maybe Loki was here now, once again alive but it was nigh impossible for Thor and his merry band of heroes to find a solution quickly. 

Just as Loki was about to contemplat how to get back to Thor, a circular, orange, sparkling por- oh god, please no. 

It seemed despite being a god himself his prayers were still not anwsered, as a tall man with a hoard goatee and red cape came out of the portal. 

"Strange." Loki for out between clenched teeth.

"Yes, it's me. Now come on we need to kill Thanos." Strange extended a shaking hand and gestured for Loki to follow him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The chitauri were still just as ugly and idiotic as Loki remembered. A hive mind, and if the other heroes he encountered on the battle field were telling the truth, Tony and the others had time traveled, a truly thoughtless plan, the enemies they were currently fighting were actually from 2014, and Thor had gained weight. 

The only one of those that was current important however was the second point. If the chitauri were from 2014, that meant it was possible Loki still held a bit of control over the beasts. Of course it would be easier if he had the scepter but again if what he heard was correct, the scepter was no longer in tact. Maybe it was possible if he- oh my god.

Loki was literally in the middle of a battle field, fighting the strongest man in the universe and he was on autopilot. He was quite sure that this was maybe a time where he should not space out thinking about battle strategies. 

He needed to find- oh! 

He threw a dagger straight at the eye of an oncoming chitauri causing to drop dead within seconds. 

He needed to find Stark, if he was correct they were at Avengers Facility in New York, which meant that Tony would know the best way to go about attacking Thanos. 

Actually that might be him now. It seemed that even with the sounds of war Tony Stark still needed to be hearded if the roar of his suits blasters were anything to go by. 

Loki began running across the field, jumping over bodies of friends and foes alike. He soon saw the familier glinting red and gold of Tony's Iron Man suit, he just needed to- oh.

It seemed Peter and Tony were having a moment. Loki knew that the fate of the world was at stake and he really couldn't wait for the two to shed their tears but sonething told him that he should let them have this. Loki was never very superstitious, he was the pragmatic brother, but this was war. There was always a chance someone wouldn't make it. 

"Tony?"

He turned around, and wow. Yes, time had definitely passed. The engineers face held lines that it didn't have before, hair graying at the side of his head. 

"Loki? Hey, How are you?" Loki couldn't so much hear Tony's words as read his lips. "Well with coming back from the dead, immediately being thrown into yet another fight with the Mad Titan and my brothers new obesity, I'd say I'm doing pretty good." 

Tony chuckled, then peared at Loki for a long moment. He was about to ask what Tony wanted when we was suddenly pulled into a hug. 

He couldn't help the way his limbs stiffened in Tony's arms but he'd take a gander and say Tony didn't notice. "It's good to have you back Loke's"

The hug wasn't nearly as long as Peter's but he wasn't bothered by that, this was war after all.

Tony then took a step back and flew off to go fighting some more chitauri. 

Oh shit. Loki never got to ask him about his plan. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

He knew someone used the stones before the chitauri began turning to ash. He knew one of the mortals used the stones before he saw the body. Power such as that flowing through such a frail body, there was bound to be some overflow. 

He walked over to were everyone was gathered.

Barton, Pepper, Rhodes, the Captain, Barnes, Quill, well it seemed everyone was here. Of course except someone but-

_no._

Tony Stark is a genius. 

  
He built his first circuit board (what ever that was) at 4 years old. 

  
Tony Stark got into M.I.T at 15.

  
Tony Stark is a genius.

  
He walks towards Tony's body. 

He can feel Barton's heated glare on his back.

He can hear Thor's choked " _Loki?_ " from a few feet behind him.

He does not turn.

Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist was laying against _some_ rock, in _some_ field, dirtied and bloodied from the battle that Tony Stark never should have fought. 

When Thor's hands are clutching at Loki's armour, almost as if if too see if Loki is truly there, he does not not turn. 

Odin was benevolent,

Frigga was kind,

Thor is brave,

and Loki is selfish. 

It would be be benevolent to allow Tony Stark to die surround by family, knowing he won.

It would be kind to let everyone else's last memory of Tony to be this one.

It would be brave to let Tony die, and face his own grief.

But Loki is none of these, Loki is selfish.

Tony closes his eyes but his arc reacted is not yet out, there is still time. Loki reaches into his sedir reserves that were practically empty at this point. He wasn't sure if the pit at his stomach was from Tony lifeless body or him reaching for magic _that wasn't there_.

He heard the cries of Pepper and Peter, the mumbles of a girl named "Morgan". 

The arc reactor is not yet out.

He put his hands on Tony's chest, being careful not to cover the blue of the arc reactor. 

It would be better if he could slowly guide his sedir into Tony's body but there was no time. With a deep breath, Loki pushed everything he had into Tony Stark's near-dead body.

He could distantly hear the others yelling at him. Telling him to stop. He could see the bright green of his own sedir coming from his hands. 

Tony would never be the same. Even Loki one of, if not the most accomplished mage in the realms could never get Tony back to what he once was. But Loki could save him.

His magic was out in near seconds but that was all it took to bring Tony back, to give Tony Stark a chance. 

His body slumped over, he knew he should be feeling pain but it seemed everything was numb.

Loki was tired. He wanted to rest.

"Friday?"

"He's alive"

Loki Friggason closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at a christmas party ignoring everyone.
> 
> they all see me typing something on my phone at thing I'm texting someone.
> 
> speaking of which I wrote this on my phone in like 3 hours so don't expect it to be good.
> 
> I cannot for the life of me remember where the endgame battle took place so I just said some random field 🤷♀️


End file.
